Fixing Mistakes
by TailsEponineRox
Summary: (X-MenSpiderman crossover)Full summary inside. Kurt's life seems to be getting worse. Not only do the Brotherhood seem to have become even more violent in their attacks against the institute, but he has to try and fix the biggest mistake he ever made.
1. Chapter 1 A Mistake

**Fixing Mistakes.**

_A/N: Ok, the basic point of this was that I don't like Mary Jane or Amanda and this idea was buzzing around my head, so, here it is! Hope you like, this is a Spiderman/ X men evolution crossover. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't have any money either, so there would be no point in suing me.

* * *

**Chapter 1- A mistake.**

" Peter! Peter!" Mary Jane Parker strode angrily into her bedroom. Peter was standing over by the window, leaning on the sill and gazing at the moon.

" I have been calling you for ages; tea is cold and you're missing your favourite program. Is there something wrong honey?" Peter sighed

" I feel like something's wrong M.J. I don't know what it is, but something is up." M.J sighed too.

"Honey nothing is wrong. The minute your 'Spidey Sense' starts tingling; then you can worry" Peter nodded.

" Yeah, you're right. Look, I'm not very hungry; you go down, watch T.V and eat your dinner. I feel like staying here" Mary Jane nodded and left.

Spiderman shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe what a mistake he'd made. When Black Cat had finally told him her true identity he knew he couldn't dump Mary Jane for someone they both knew so well. It would be the ultimate betrayal. So instead he chose the best option he could think of- marry M.J.

He remembered his Aunt May's face on his wedding day. She had been so proud and said he couldn't have made a better choice. He also remembered his own feelings when she'd said that. He'd wanted to scream that he could've, that he didn't love Mary Jane. He just smiled and said " I know" He'd long since patched things up with Cat although he hadn't carried on seeing her- not in that sense anyway. He thought being married would take his mind off Cat, but four months on he still felt the same.

Why did Black Cat have to be Felicia Hardy of all people? Worse still, M.J was now reminding him of Aunt May. How did he manage to make such a mess of his life?

* * *

Kurt Wagner had thought he had finally sorted things out. It just went to show how wrong he was. Of course he knew that now, but he hadn't four months ago when he started going out with Amanda. He remembered that because he invited her to Peter's wedding. She hadn't been able to come; the professor had said not because Amanda + lots of mutants sure discovery. They'd had a hard enough time trying to stop Peter's aunt and her friends from discovering them. Anyway, Amanda had said that she'd go out with him on that Friday night and they'd been dating ever since. He grinned as he remembered Peter's wedding. Kitty had phased through the cake and somehow ended up wearing half of it.

" Hey fuzzy!" said a familiar voice behind him " Watcha grinning at?" Kurt's smile grew wider.

"Remembering you at Peter's vedding. That vas sehr funny Katzechen." Kitty hit him playfully

" I hoped you might have forgotten that by now. We haven't heard from Spidey for ages have we? You think he's ok?"

" You vorry too much Kitty. Spidey ist fine. Although I vonder vhy it vasn't Cat up zere in a vhite dress viv a ruined cake." Kitty shrugged.

" He probably, like, couldn't marry her for some reason. I don't know Kurt. Anyway I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow" Kurt watched her go, phasing through many objects in her way. He hoped none of the adults were up otherwise she'd be in big trouble.

Once again he thought about Amanda. What a mistake he'd made. He'd thought she was sweet and funny and … well a bit like Kitty, he admitted to himself. Turns out she wasn't really sweet, unless she was being fake sweet. And as for a sense of humour, yeah, at other peoples expense. She had also found out he was a mutant. A soon as she knew that she had introduced him to her parents. He figured that she was using him as some kind of way to shock her parents- a sort of teenage rebellion. It had definitely excited her when her parents forbid her to see him anymore. So why hadn't he broken up with her? He knew why:

No. 1: She knew he and everyone else at the Xavier institute was a mutant. She could easily expose them.

No.2: If he wasn't going out with her, feelings that he had tried to hide for ages would resurface and he would be in an even worse situation than he was now. No, he had to stay with her. Still, he was dreading seeing her at school the next day. How did he manage to make such a mess of his life?

* * *

_A/N: Kurt's thoughts were meant to echo Spidey's, that's a theme that continues throughout the story. The next chapter features more action and less angst. (This one had more angst than I intended) It also features Black Cat and a lot more of Kitty._


	2. Chapter 2 An Attack

_A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to need a lot of explaining. I love both X-Men Evolution and the Spiderman cartoons but the stupid channel I watched them on doesn't show them any more and I don't have any channels that do show them and as a result- I haven't seen either of them for a year, unless you count the video my brother has. The point is, I don't really have a clue any more. I will try and keep this cannon, but this chapter is not. Most of the information I have got is from Marvel Top Trumps Cards. So please don't tell me that most of these characters don't know Spidey at all, I really do know that. Please just count the Spiderman part as being an alternative universe type of thing and ignore it. Please? Plus, the Top trump card says Toad's real name is Mortimer, but everywhere else it says Todd. I have used Mortimer in this chapter, but if someone could explain that to me it would be nice. So, after that abnormally long author's note, here is the second chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, why would I be writing fanfic?

* * *

**Chapter 2- An Attack.**

Spiderman was still reflecting when he heard a tap on his window.

"Johnny?" he asked in disbelief. Johnny Torch nodded.

" I was asked to come fetch you Spidey. We have a situation. Meet us in the usual spot." Torch flew off in a red haze.

As Spidey pulled on his suit one of his web tracers began to flash. He gasped in horror. It was the one that alerted him when Cat was in trouble. Beginning to panic slightly, he ran downstairs. Mary Jane gaped at him.

"No time to explain M.J. One of my friends is in trouble and Torch came to fetch me. I have to go." Mary Jane looked terrified.

"Couldn't someone else go-no? Well then I'm coming with you." Spidey tried to argue but he knew he was wasting time. Pulling M.J to him, he swung out of his house and across the rooftops of New York.

"Spiderman!" Many voices yelled as he swung into view. Daredevil blocked his path. "Who have you brought with you?" Spiderman grimaced.

"Mrs Spiderman insisted in coming along-but that's not important. Where is Cat?" Silence greeted his question. Mary Jane, offended at being deemed unimportant, pushed past Daredevil, who shook his head.

"This is ridiculous. She'll have to stay here, meaning someone will have to stay with her. Thanks Spidey." Before anyone could respond, a figure in a black cat suit leapt into view.

"Hey Spider." She said "That your wife?" Spiderman ran toward her.

"Cat, thank God you're ok!" She turned her back to him

"Not quite Spider." Spidey winced as he saw the three long scratches down her torso. Blood was staining the back of her suit.

"I thought you could use the heads up though. There's a re…" Mary Jane cut her off by fainting onto the floor. Spidey flinched

"She's squeamish" Whilst Susan Richards tended to M.J, Cat continued her story

"There's a real Symbiote army out there- Venom, Carnage and some bright green freak that gave me those cuts. The worst thing is this- police choppers are following them. That's gonna make our job a lot more difficult."

Black Panther spoke up "Not unless we use someone as a distraction to the police-Sable-how 'bout you? Since you're a mercenary you could try to get the police off our backs while pretending to be getting a reward. Harass them a bit so they'll follow you" Sable looked at Panther searchingly

"What do I get out of it?" The others just shook their heads. The Silver Sable nodded "I can't believe I'm doing this. Alright I'll take it." With that she ran off into the night.

When Mary Jane came round the first thing she heard was her name. It turned out that the mutants were discussing what they called 'Spidey's Problem'. Wondering where her husband was; she gazed around at the band of superheroes. Most of the women looked tough and unlikely to be impressed by her status as a top model. This worried her. Never in her life had she not been the most popular girl anywhere she went. Aha! She had spotted Peter; he was standing in a corner; talking animatedly to the one had called 'Cat'

"Hey" Said Black Cat suddenly, interrupting Peter in mid flow. "Your darling wife is awake. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Spiderman gritted his teeth.

"This is just too difficult Cat. I can't cope with having both of you here, not with M.J causing trouble and you having to tease me. Cat nodded "I know but

somehow I can't be nice about Mary Jane Parker. And it will look weird if you don't introduce us Spider" He nodded and led Cat over to M.J

"Mary Jane, this is Black Cat; Black Cat this is my wife Mary Jane." The two women acknowledged each other but their meeting was cut short by a shout from Torch

"Spidey, Cat, you ready to go yet? Sue says she'll look after your wife"

Spiderman nodded, smiling for the first time that day

"This is one party I can't wait to crash! See you later M.J!" Mary Jane watched as her husband swung off into the night, illuminated by the fire that blazed from one of his companions. Why did he look so happy? He never looked like that at home. Come to think of it, he had been looking happier ever since that-that woman 'Black Cat' had shown up. The thought made her feel uneasy.

"Mrs Richards?" She said "Who is that women with Peter?" The Invisible Woman looked sadly at Mary Jane

"You mean Spiderman? Her name is Black Cat. She's one of his best friends; one of the only ones to know his secret identity." M.J's face wore a puzzled expression "He never told me about her."

Sue laughed grimly "He wouldn't would he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sue mentally kicked herself.

"He probably didn't want you getting jealous. Round here Cat's a great catch."

"Why would I get jealous?"

"Because if he told you all about this other women you would, wouldn't you?" Mary Jane had to admit she would.

" See. Never mind about Cat. Just relax and wait for Spidey to come back"

* * *

Amanda was sat up on her bed, listening to her parents ranting on. "So you are **NEVER **seeing **THAT BOY **EVER EVER EVER **AGAIN **!" She laughed inwardly and hugged her knees tightly. "Do you understand me?" Her father was yelling. She nodded but as soon as her parents left the room she began to climb out the window. Going out with Kurt was great fun. She got to do all kinds of stuff and the fuzzy mutant got the blame. So just to spite her parents she would go over to the Xavier institute right now to see him.

* * *

Black Cat leapt onto the nearest rooftop.

"I hope Sable's done her job with those choppers. The press would have a field day if – Devil get down!" A red figure launched itself at Daredevil but, thanks to Cat's warning, it landed heavily on the floor.

"You will pay for that" it hissed.

"Oh, temper Carnage" Spidey teased "Find that happy place"

"Die Spiderman!" Carnage yelled

"I get that a lot" Spidey said.

"Quit fooling around Spiderman. Do something!"

Carnage faced Spiderman, his clenched fist turning into a chainsaw. Spidey let loose a web bomb; Carnage recoiled in pain. Cat threw herself at another symbiote, Venom. He was strong and she knew that she had a real fight on her hands. Drawing on her martial arts knowledge she sent him flying against the nearest skyscraper. Undaunted, he jumped back, intent on taunting her.

"Come on Black Cat, Spidey's wife could have done better than that!" With a shriek of anger

Cat leapt at him again only to find herself being clawed by his talons. Thinking quickly, she delivered a heavy blow to his abdomen, allowing herself to get out of his way and to sneak up behind him. This time it was Venom who wasn't ready. He was slammed onto the ground as Cat delivered kick after kick with her powerful legs. Suddenly an extra strong kick sent him spiralling off the edge of the roof. He managed to

jump back up and lashed out at Cat, deliberately deepening the scratches on her back. Whirling to face him, she sent a punch at his head. He caught her hand and yanked her off the roof with him as he fell. Just before she hit the ground, strong web surrounded her and Spiderman pulled her back up. He had been watching her as she fought. It amazed him how beautiful she looked, even when battling furiously with an alien symbiote.

"Thanks Spider." She said, snuggling against him, before drawing back quickly when she realised she no longer had the right to do that.

Most of the other superheroes were engrossed in fighting smaller symbiotes, ones that had not yet found a human host, but Cat saw her friend Black Widow fighting the green one she had encountered earlier. Seeing that the Human Torch was making short work of the mini symbiotes, as they were no match against fire, she motioned for him to go help her. A few minutes later two more fighters arrived.

" I ditched New York's finest outside a doughnut store" Sable announced " And look who I found along the way." She continued, pushing forward a young woman with purple hair.

"Psylocke!" Torch cried, pushing his way forward. Mr. Fantastic, however, stopped him.

"Torch, can you concentrate on the fight. Time and place?" Torch grimaced.

"Didn't say that to Spidey earlier." He muttered. Mr Fantastic shook his head and turned his attention back to the fight. Sable and Psylocke were good fighters and easily finished off the symbiote army. As everyone was catching their breath, Spiderman pulled out his phone and began to dial 911. After informing the police of the whereabouts of the criminals he addressed the rest of the superheroes.

"The cops are on their way over here and I don't really wanna stay and chat, so if anyone does they can stay, but I'm off." He declared, swinging off onto the darkness.

* * *

A shrill scream cut through the silence of the night. Kitty Pryde woke with a start and listened a while to see if she had imagined it. Her fears were confirmed when the institute began to shake. She quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on her suit, figuring it would be better than her pyjamas. As soon as she had done so, she ran down the corridor to Kurt's room. Fortunately, he met her halfway.

" Quick!" She shouted. "We need to get out there!" Kurt grabbed hold of her.

"Ok, that von is easy." He replied and teleported them outside.

As they crept softly round the stone building, Kitty couldn't help but ask a question.

" Are we the only ones out here?" Kurt poked his head round the building.

"You mean apart from the huge fat guy round there? Ja, we are."

"Fat guy? As in Blob?" Kitty hissed. Kurt nodded.

"That means the Brotherhood doesn't it?" He asked sadly.

"Fraid so fuzzy." She replied " I thought they'd given up on stunts like this."

"Obviously not. Come on, ve should investigate."

They rounded the corner and stared at what they saw. Lance was talking angrily to a girl with long dark hair that looked oddly familiar.

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed softly. "Isn't that Amanda?" Kurt looked long and hard at the girl, before concluding that his stupid girlfriend had turned up at the institute in the dead of night.

"Oh no. Zis really complicates sings." He told her, setting off at a run towards the group. Kitty easily caught up with him, as she took a shortcut through every statue in her way, whereas Kurt had to avoid them. Unfortunately, they had now made the other mutants aware of their presence and the Brotherhood was ready for them.

" Kitty." Lance drawled. "How nice of you to join our party. Did my little warm up act wake you up?"

"No, I could smell your stench a mile off." She rejoined. "Now get lost before we all die from it."

Lance smirked.

"Thanka for the complimenta."

"Since ven vere you Italian?"

"Can it elf-boy." Toad said, throwing a can at Kurt's head.

"Oh why don't you go eat flies or whatever _Mortimer_." Kitty snapped, deliberately emphasising the last word. Toad leapt at Kitty, but Kurt teleported in front of her and punched Toad in the face, sending him spiralling backwards into Lance. The angry mutant jumped up and propelled Toad forward.

"Hey! I'm not a pinball." Toad shouted.

"Save it for them." Lance declared, pointing to Kurt and Kitty, before making the ground shake again.

"Kurt!" Kitty shrieked as she fell to the floor. "Get the others out here!" Kurt shook his head.

"I von't leave you alone viv zem." He told her forcefully, helping her up. She pushed him away.

"Now is not the time to go all noble on me fuzzy. Get your blue butt back in that house." Kurt sighed and gave her a worried glance before teleporting into the institute.

Amanda, angry that Kurt was too bothered about Kitty to worry himself with what she was up to, began to creep back to the institute to confront him. Not that she really thought that there was anything between her boyfriend and Kitty Pryde but the way he had looked at Kitty just then made her feel uneasy.

Creeping back to the institute was easier than she had expected. Well, all the freaks were chasing Kitty so it was understandable. As she entered the institute she was nearly knocked flat by a man who looked like he had silver claws growing out of his hands. Turning round, she saw Jean Grey fly over her head. Or at least she thought it must be Jean as her flaming red hair was a bit of a dead give-away. But then a blue puff in the corner drove it out of her mind. She had missed Kurt. Well she was just going to sit here and wait for him to come back she decided, sitting herself down on the steps.

Outside, Kitty was regretting telling Kurt to leave; taking on the Brotherhood alone was not one of her best ideas. Suddenly, as she phased through Pietro for about the millionth time, he appeared beside her.

"What took you so long fuzzy?" She gasped; phasing took a lot of energy.

"Oh, you know, chat viv Rouge, tea viv Scott, zen ve come to help you." He teased before kicking Lance especially hard in the head. Elsewhere the other mutants had arrived and were making short work of the Brotherhood, but Lance hadn't quite finished with Kitty.

"So what's with you and the fuzzy elf?" He asked as he grabbed hold of her. She quickly phased through him.

"I don't know what you're on about." Lance smirked.

"Well he's kind of your knight in shining armour isn't he? So I wondered, what if you were in trouble, I don't know, like this," He said, slamming her onto the ground with another earthquake. "He might show up."

He gazed at Kitty who was lying, gasping on the floor.

"But it doesn't look like it, does it?"

Kitty finally managed to pick herself up and decided to do something very stupid. The only way she would be able to escape Lance's attacks was if she were in the air. But she didn't really know how to control the aspect of her power that enabled her to walk on air.

"Shut… up… about… Kurt." She breathed, hoping to keep him talking.

"Why?" Lance asked. "Is he your boyfriend now? Would you rather date a blue guy than me?"

"Lance," Kitty said, raising her foot and trying to concentrate, "I would rather eat my own puke than date you."

Finally, she had got her other foot in the air! Now if she could just get higher, high enough for Lance to have no chance of pulling her down. She tried, but found herself feeling dizzy; this took way more effort than phasing.

"Hey!" Lance yelled suddenly "I didn't know you could do that!" He reached out to grab her ankle and pull her down but she kicked out hard, her foot landing squarely in his forehead.

Desperation giving her power she didn't know she had, she managed to climb a bit higher into the sky before Lance recovered again.

"I swear…" She heard him mutter. "I swear if one more person kicks my head tonight I'll kill them." Kitty raised her foot in the air again and tried to move, but the effort of sustaining herself in the air was becoming too much. Instead, she decided to watch Lance and then plan her next move. He appeared to be mulling over his options too.

"Ok, loser, I can't stand being around you guys anymore so I'm off home." He declared, shaking the ground for good measure, then vanishing into the night.

Kitty let out a sigh of relief, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over her. Trying out this power was a mistake, she didn't have a clue what was happening and now people were going blurry. She vaguely felt someone catch her as she fell, but before she could work out whom, her world went black.

* * *

_A/N : Thanks to Bubba Hyde for reviewing! Tails will be pleased too, as he will no longer have to put up with my moaning. (By the way, Tails did not write this story, I did. I am Eponine and he is Tails, that's where the pen name comes from) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
P.s Does anyone know Amanda's last name? And did anyone recognise Spidey's movie quote?_


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

_A/N: It gets slightly fluffy in this chapter. Ok, very fluffy. I also don't know Amanda's mother's name, so I just used the one Tails suggested. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Spiderman stopped just in front of Mary Jane. He was dreading this part- the fussing. She would remind him even more of Aunt May.

"Peter!" M.J screamed "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

Peter sighed and turned to her.

"I'm fine; I just want to go home." He lied. His arm hurt like anything but he wanted to get out of there before Black Cat arrived. After that he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Psylocke and Torch arrive.

"Er… Hang on a sec M.J, I need to talk to someone." He said and ran off.

"Hey Psylocke?" He asked.

"Yeah Spidey?" She replied.

" Would you meet me tomorrow if you're still in town? You know, just to catch up on things?" Spidey was aware of how strange this sounded and of Torch's displeasure but he had a sudden urge to ask her that and Psylocke didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. He grinned and ran back to M.J.

"What was that about?" She asked sharply, the last thing she needed was Peter introducing her to another female mutant she could get jealous about. Peter looked at her questioningly.

"M.J? Are you alright?" Mary Jane sighed. Of course she was fine, she hadn't just spent the entire evening feeling totally inadequate whilst he went off with that 'Black Cat' woman, had she?

"M.J? If I upset you you can tell me." No she couldn't. He'd just get mad and she'd just embarrass herself in front of his friends.

"No Peter, I'm fine, let's just go home."

* * *

Amanda was still sat on the steps over an hour later and was debating whether to give in and leave or not when the institute doors opened. Finally! She thought. This would be amusing. Kurt would not have a clue how to respond to her. He was cute when he was confused, if you ignored the blue fur. But as Kurt entered the room, she noticed that nearly every mutant in the place was crowding round him.

"Time for caring girlfriend act." She muttered to herself, running over to Kurt.

"Kurt!" She shouted, pushing past various freaks to reach him. Unfortunately, one of the 'freaks' stuck long, metal claws in front of her face.

"Who are you?" They demanded angrily, putting themselves between her and Kurt.

"I-I'm Kurt's g-girlfriend." She stammered. "I want to know what happened." The man, she thought he was called Logan, shook his head.

"He's not hurt." He replied, moving out of the way. It was then that Amanda got a huge shock. In Kurt's arms lay an unconscious Katherine Pryde. He moved her hair out of the blood that was beginning to congeal on her forehead with such tenderness that it was that, more than anything else that she had seen that night which made Amanda acutely uneasy.

* * *

The next day, Peter Parker refused Mary Jane's offer of lunch and ran off to meet Psylocke. Luckily for him, she was not difficult to find. They sat down on a bench in the park with some sandwiches and proceeded to 'catch up'.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, "I know you didn't want to just chat." Peter sighed.

"Ever feel like you've totally messed up your life?" He asked finally.

"What have you done?"

"Got married." Psylocke jumped off the bench.

"You still love Cat! Don't you?" She shrieked. Peter nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I kinda only married M.J to take my mind off Cat." Psylocke was stunned.

" Being a telepath, you'd think I'd have seen that coming. Watcha gonna do about it?" She questioned, excitedly. Now it was Peter's turn to be stunned.

"What do you mean, what am I gonna do? I can't do anything."

"Of course you can, you just need to figure things out."

"Explain." He demanded. Psylocke shrugged.

"I don't know yet. If I work something out I'll be in touch. Now we've got that sorted I- oh my gosh…" She said, dissolving into helpless giggles.

"What?" Peter demanded.

"I just remembered something that I thought about last time I was at the institute. You remember Kurt, don't you?" Peter nodded. "Well he's got this girlfriend and you can tell he's not happy about it, although he pretends he is. He also has a crush on someone else, but I won't reveal who, 'coz that would be mean. You just really reminded me of him." Peter sighed.

"It wouldn't happen to be Kitty, would it?"

"What- Kurt's crush? That's for me to know and you to stress over. See you round Spidey."

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling?" Mary Jane asked as her husband re-entered their house. _He looks so sad._ She thought to herself, going over to hug him. To her surprise, he pushed her away.

"Look M.J, I'm not having a great time at the moment. I had a pretty rough night, my arm kills and a load of my friends got injured as well…" He trailed off as a thought hit him… injured … Cat!

"Oh yes, your 'friends'." Mary Jane replied, her voice sharp and sarcastic. Peter stared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said it." He answered angrily. She ignored him and stormed out the door, heading in the direction of her aunt's house. Peter sighed and closed the door behind her. Just as he did so, the phone rang.

"Parker! Where you been? You're over an hour late. Now get your ass to the Bugle before I fire you!" Peter hung up; he couldn't be bothered to make his excuses to Jameson. Looked like he would have to drop by the Bugle before he could visit Cat.

* * *

Kurt was woken by his name being shouted, extremely loudly. He sighed, and regretfully swung himself out of bed. Except he wasn't in bed. He was curled up in a chair next to a bed. Wondering how that had happened, he went over to the bed to see who occupied it. When he saw Kitty lying there, deathly pale, memories flooded back to him. He had seen her fighting Lance, seen her trying to use the power she didn't know how to control and had caught her as she collapsed onto the floor. Then Amanda had turned up inside the institute. Logan had brushed her off, let Kurt come up here and… then he couldn't remember. He supposed he must have fallen asleep while he was waiting to see how Kitty was.

The shouts of his name were intensifying. Scott poked his head round the door.

"It's alright Jean, I've found him." He called. "So, you crashed in here last night?" He queried, turning to Kurt, who nodded.

"Ja, guess so."

"Well it's not really much of a surprise, considering how protective you were of Kitty last night."

"I vas?"

"You wouldn't let anyone else touch her." Kurt blushed.

"Oh. Ist sie ok?" Scott nodded. She regained consciousness early this morning, and is sleeping naturally now." Kurt didn't look convinced.

"She looks too pale." Scott put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and steered him out of the room.

"Sorry Kurt, the professor reckons that you'd be better off at school today."

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!" Shrieked Amanda, running over to the table he was sat at with Bobby and Jubilee. Bobby groaned and turned to Kurt apologetically.

" Sorry Kurt but… er… I have to… er… like… er… getoutofherereallyquickly." He stammered, picking up his bag and practically running over to sit with Scott, who looked concerned for Bobby's mental health. Jubilee also made her excuses and followed him, albeit more sedately. Kurt considered doing the same, but figured Amanda would just follow him anyway, so he stayed put.

"Kurt what happened last night?" She demanded. _Boy, he looks rough._ She thought to herself.

"Look Amanda, I'm not having a great time at zhe moment. I don't need you qvestioning me about it. My best friend got injured last night because of zhat durmkopff over zhere and…" He trailed off as he thought of Kitty. He wondered how she was and whether she was awake yet.

"Oh yeah, your 'friend', that you carried so _lovingly _last night." Amanda replied, her voice intentionally sharp and sarcastic. _I wonder how he's taking this._ She thought gleefully.

"Vat's zhat supposed to mean?" Kurt demanded, glaring at her.

"Nothing." Amanda replied, feigning anger and storming out of the canteen. Kurt sighed and walked over to Scott and Jean's (and now Bobby's and Jubilee's) table. Just as he did so, the bell rang.

* * *

"Physics and I.T next." Jubilee moaned. "Come on, we're late for class." Kurt followed her dumbly. Two more hours of lessons till he could see Kitty.

Spiderman finished off at the Bugle and raced out the door, heading for the college. This was the only place he could think of that Cat might be. She would know better than to check into a hospital, how would you explain three large scratches down your back without anyone discovering you secret? No, she would have gone to Doctor Connors. Fortunately for him, he didn't need to go that far.

"Felicia!" He exclaimed, seeing a familiar, blonde haired figure coming down the road, away from the college.

"Peter!" She cried back. "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you'd finished classes at the college."

"Yeah, I have, I was coming to check up on friends." He replied. His voice was deliberately casual but he was looking at her pointedly.

"Oh. Would you like to go for a drink or something then?"

"Sure."

"Great. Come on!"

A few minutes later they were sat in a coffeehouse, talking quickly and in hushed tones. Felicia was idly stirring her drink, waiting for Peter to come back from the toilet, when a vaguely familiar old woman walked in and took the table next to her. Felicia was still trying to figure out whom she was, when Peter came back.

"So Doctor Connors fixed you up then?"

"Yeah. And then I left and ran into you and… well you know the rest." She finished with a laugh. "But Peter, do you know that woman over there? I think I do, I just can't remember where I've seen her and…" She trailed off as Peter had stopped listening to her. "Peter?"

"Yeah Felicia, I know that woman. Boy do I know that woman. Her name is Anna Watson. She's M.J's aunt.

* * *

Anna Watson entered the coffeehouse. She didn't normally go to this kind of place. She preferred to sit and drink her coffee at home, but she was dyeing of thirst. As she sat down, she thought that the girl at the table next to her looked oddly familiar. Blonde, pretty… not as pretty as her Mary Jane though. Well obviously, no one was. Poor Mary Jane. She'd come home in a terrible state, upset about that good- for – nothing husband of hers, Peter Parker. Hang on, wasn't that Peter now? Yes, it was. He was walking over to the table that girl was sat at. She heard the name 'Felicia'. Felicia… hmm… Felicia… Felicia Hardy! That girl who Mary Jane knew from high school. She and Peter seemed friendly. Rather too friendly for her liking, actually. Well, it wouldn't hurt if she listened in a bit, would it, not if it was to help Mary Jane. Because she would be wouldn't she? Finding out what Peter thought he was up to. Hang on, if she leaned out a bit, she could just catch what they were saying.

"I was really worried about you last night Felicia." Peter was saying. Right! She didn't like the sound of that one bit. Mary Jane had mentioned that they went out with some of Peter's friends last night, and that was what had sparked the argument they'd had this morning, but this…?

"I know Peter." She was replying softly. Now she was reaching over the table and – what was that! She was grasping his hand tightly. Holding hands! In public view? This was outrageous! She definitely should carry on watching. This was vital to her niece's marriage!

"I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Peter was continuing. The nasty piece of work.

"I do." Felicia replied bitterly. "You'd go back to your nice little home with Mary Jane and grieve for me quietly. Pretending you didn't care. And pretty soon that would become reality."

"That's not true!" Peter was shouting now.

Well of all the nerve! He was the one that had asked her niece to marry him. If he cared for this girl so much, why hadn't he married her instead? And how dare that young floozy talk about her Mary Jane. Ooh, hang on, they were talking again.

"That's not true." Peter repeated. Only this time he was quiet. "I love you. I can't believe I'm saying this in a coffee shop but I love you. I love you more than I could ever love Mary Jane or ever have…"

Well that was it! She couldn't bear to listen to this anymore. Anna was getting out of there and telling Mary Jane at once!

* * *

Kurt finished up at school and raced out of the building, heading for the institute. He hoped that Kitty was feeling better. To his surprise, she was sat on the steps, waiting for him.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed. "Vat are you doing out here?"

"Beast, like, fixed me up already."

"Oh. Zhat's gut."

"Yeah. So do you, like want to go out for a drink or something?"

"Ok. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Ya, come on fuzzy!"

A few minutes later they were sat inside K. F. C, talking excitedly and happily. Kitty was sat, chewing on ice, waiting for Kurt to come back from the toilet, when a vaguely familiar woman in her mid- thirties walked in and took the table next to her. Kitty was still trying to figure out whom she was when Kurt came back.

"Hey fuzzy?" She asked. "Who's that woman over there? ' Coz she looks familiar to me but I don't know… Kurt?"

"Ja Kitty, I know zhat woman. She's Amanda's mutant- hating mutter."

* * *

Finola Sefton walked into K .F. C. She didn't normally go to this type of place. It was too noisy, and the kids in there were far inferior to her Amanda, but today she was dyeing of hunger. As she sat down, she thought that the girl at the next table looked oddly familiar. Dark haired, quite attractive… not as attractive as her Amanda though. Well obviously, no one was beautiful enough to compare with her.

Poor Amanda. She'd come home today in a terrible mood, and, though she hadn't said so, Finola was sure it was to do with that freak of a boyfriend Kurt Wagner. Hang on, wasn't that Kurt now? Yes it was, going over to the table next to her. The one with the girl sat at it. She heard the name Kitty. Kitty… hmm…. Katherine Pryde! Another freak from the institute. Amanda had told her that everyone there was a – a mutant. She shuddered at the thought of it. Mutants at the same school as her precious daughter! It was unthinkable. But still, Amanda continued in that stupid relationship with Kurt. For heaven's sake, the kid was blue! Of course, not being one to gossip, she'd kept that to herself. But what was Kurt doing in K. F. C. with another girl? They seemed friendly. Of course, it could just be platonic, but knowing what kind of low – life scum Kurt was, it seemed unlikely.

Maybe if she leaned out, she could hear what they were saying. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Not if she was helping Amanda. Which she would be. Finding out what that boy who called himself her boyfriend was up to. Yes! She could hear.

" I vas sehr vorried letzes nacht Katzechen." Kurt was saying.

Right! Finola didn't like the sound of that, even if she could only guess at some of the words. That was another thing. He was German! Germans were no good as well.

"Ya, fuzzy, I'm like, really sorry about that. I mean, I, like, had to get away from Lance. It was stupid of me, I knew I didn't know how to control that power."

How dare they! Talking about 'powers' and such in front of normal people.

"I know Kitty. I just saw you collapse und zen, you vere unconscious and I vas scared. I- I couldn't bear it iv somesing happened to you."

The dirty slimeball!

"Aww Kurt." She was replying. Now she was leaning over the table and – what was that! She had just kissed him on the cheek! And he was blushing! Definitely not platonic then. Finola thought she had seen enough of this. Amanda deserved to know and she was going to tell her right now.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks to Bubba Hyde, Kriszty, mattb3671, Mrs Louisa Radcliffe, and otak the Canadian for reviewing. Thanks also to the people who answered my questions. But- none of you got Spidey's movie quote! It was 'find that happy place' and the movie was Shark Tale. P.S: Does anyone know who Stix89 is?_


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions

_A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I went away over half term and when I got back the site had changed! (And writers block didn't help) So sorry once again and I will try to be quicker in the future. _

Disclaimer: None of these people are mine! I don't even own the coffeehouse, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4-Reactions.**

Mary Jane looked up as her aunt entered the room. She looked positively livid.

"Aunt Anna?"

"You have no idea what I just saw." She growled through clenched teeth. "Your husband… your vile, good-for nothing husband, was in a coffeehouse with another woman!"

M.J closed her eyes. She wanted to trust Peter, but after what she'd seen last night…

"Are you sure they weren't just friends having a drink?"

"If you'd heard what they were saying to each other you'd wouldn't say that."

"L-Like what?" She stammered. Her aunt's eyes narrowed maliciously.

"They held hands and…" She stopped. She didn't want to hurt Mary Jane too much; the poor girl had been though enough. She decided to tell her just enough to make her confront Peter, then she could see for herself. "And Peter's floozy talked about you. She obviously knew you."

M. J's eyes widened. She was beginning to suspect who Peter's 'floozy' was.

"Did they mention anything to do with last night?" She questioned.

"Yes. Definitely. And do you know who she was? Felicia Hardy! That girl you knew from high school.

Didn't she use to have cats?" Mary Jane nodded. Cats, last night, hands… She got her coat and ran out of the door. Peter Parker had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Amanda looked up as her mom entered the room. She looked angry and concerned. 

"Mom?"

"You don't know what I just saw." She snarled, glaring at no one in particular. "That boy… that stupid, vile _mutant_ boy was sat in K.F.C with another girl!" Amanda sighed.

"It was probably him and one of his friends from the institute."

"I don't think she was just a friend."

"Why do you think that?" Finola's eyes narrowed in anger.

"She _kissed_ him!" Amanda's eyes widened. She already had a pretty good idea of whom this mystery girl was and she had no idea she would do something like that. Amanda was almost impressed.

"Did they say anything to do with 'last night'?" She questioned.

"Yes. And do you know which one of those- those freaks it was? Katherine Pryde- the one they all call Kitty?" Amanda nodded. So she was right. Well, even though she didn't necessarily like Kurt all that much, he was hers. She got her coat and ran out of the door. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Peter and Felicia walked back to Peter's house in low spirits. 

"I'm sure she was listening." Felicia said quietly. "You could tell by her shocked expression and the way she suddenly stormed out." Peter groaned.

"Now M. J.'ll think there's something going on between us. She was already suspicious enough this morning."

"I wish. But you're too honourable; Mary Jane should know that." Felicia replied as they turned the corner. "Just so you know, had positions been reversed, I wouldn't be as…"

She stopped when they opened the door to see Mary Jane waiting for them. The redhead stared at Felicia.

"You!" She shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing with my husband!"

"Mary Jane," Peter began.

"What? Let me guess: You can explain everything."

"Yes I can. I was on my way home from the Bugle when I ran into Felicia, who invited me for a drink. Simple." Mary Jane shook her head.

"No Peter it's not simple. Aunt Anna saw you two. Explain to me why you were _holding hands_!" Peter looked at Felicia, who nodded.

"M.J, Felicia Hardy is also Black Cat, my closest mutant friend. I was really worried about her last night- people worry about their friends! I swear whatever your aunt saw was platonic."

He studied his wife's face carefully. She appeared to be considering what he had just said.

"Oh, Peter!" She cried suddenly, flinging her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I promise never to doubt you again!" Peter smiled down at her, then heard the door slam. He turned. Cat had gone.

* * *

Kurt and Kitty walked back to the institute in high spirits. 

"She was listening!" Kitty exclaimed. "You could totally tell. The way her eyebrows went up and way she stormed out!" She performed her impression of Amanda's mother for the millionth time and Kurt nearly collapsed from laughing.

"Stop it Katzechen!" He begged her. "You vill…" He stopped as they opened the doors to find Amanda waiting for them. She stared at Kitty.

"You!" She shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're doing with MY Kurt?" Kitty looked stunned.

"Amanda," Kurt began.

"What? No, Let me guess: You can explain everything!"

"Ja, Amanda I can. I came back from school und Kitty asked if I vanted to go for eine trinke. Zimple."

"No Kurt, it's not simple. My mom saw you two. You _kissed_!" Kitty finally found her tongue.

"It was just, like, a peck on the cheek."

"It was?"

"Ja, it did not mean anysing." Kurt told her. "Kitty ist miene best friend, zhat's all." He studied his girlfriend's face carefully. She seemed to be considering what he had just said.

"Oh Kurt!" She cried suddenly, flinging her arms round his neck. "I'm so sorry, I know she's your best friend, and I'll never doubt you again."

Kurt smiled at her, and then heard the door to the library slam. He turned. Kitty had gone.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And Bubba Hyde, I checked over my work this time, but could you tell me what I spelt wrong last time, so I can correct it? _

_P.S : If you enjoyed this, please check out Randomised by Signo the hedgehog because I started it all off and she co-wrote it. It's the result of trying to write Fixing Mistakes when you have writers block and a hyper friend round. Supposedly takes place in the middle of the last chapter. _

_PPS: Does no- one know who Stix89 is? _


	5. Chapter 5 His Heart Full Of Love

_A/N: I'm finally back! Not that anyone missed me, of course, but hey! Another reflective, angsty chapter. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I am not making any money. I am bankrupt. Signo, don't expect a birthday present.

* * *

**Chapter 5-His Heart Full Of Love… **

Felicia Hardy sat on the edge of her bed. It was stupid, she knew it was. Why had she even bothered to ask him for a drink, when all that it would lead to was him going home to his cosy life and his wife? She knew she shouldn't have stormed out either, but she hadn't been able to help it. When she'd seen Mary Jane in Peter's arms she'd had a sudden glimpse of how it always was going to be. Those two together, in their own world while she watched from the sidelines. It didn't matter how much Peter told her he loved her; it wouldn't change anything. He was married and to him, that meant everything was over between them. He might as well not love her at all. Felicia lay back sadly.

Mary Jane Watson. Most popular girl in high school. Every boy in the place wanted to date her. Felicia hadn't been jealous. After they left she became Mary Jane Watson, the top fashion model. Every boy in America wanted to date her. Felicia still hadn't been jealous. She had no reason to be. She was pretty, men liked her and she had one thing 'M.J' could never have- mutant abilities. Felicia had been so sure that Mary Jane would never give her any cause for envy. Then she became Mary Jane Parker, Peter Parker's wife. Felicia had immediately felt the cold stab of jealousy.

Why? Why did he have to choose her? He said he didn't love her but that didn't, _couldn't_, change the fact that he had married her. Peter was such an honourable; _faithful_ man that he would not cheat on Mary Jane.

"Damn you Peter." She hissed angrily. "Damn you and your honour!" Her voice rose as she stood, then shrieked, falling back on her bed in despair.

This wasn't doing any good she realised. All she could do was live with it. That was what women in her situation had to do. They went on every day, pretending nothing was wrong, secretly hurting. And she was no different. Inside her heart would be breaking, her makeup ruined with unseen tears, but her smile would stay on. She could love him when she was on her own. And that was all she could do.

They were living a lie, Peter and her both. He was pretending to be in love, she pretending not be. And

Felicia didn't know how much longer she could stand it. But she had to.

"Just remember that he loves you." She whispered to herself. It was only that knowledge that would keep her going, as, in his desperation not to break Mary Jane's heart, Peter had forgotten one thing:

He had broken Felicia's.

* * *

Katherine Pryde sat on the edge of her bed. Why had she been so stupid? She knew she shouldn't have slammed out like that, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. Seeing Amanda in Kurt's arms had given her a huge jolt. She didn't know why- hadn't she been the first to know about their relationship? Hadn't Kurt told her before anyone else? Yes! So why did she storm out? Because she'd realised something. It was always gonna be Kurt and some other girl, while she waited and watched on the sidelines. It didn't matter that she was Kurt's best friend, that couldn't change anything. Although it had seemed for a while like he had a crush on her, he had obviously been fooling around. He didn't love her at all. She lay back sadly.Love seemed like a strong word to use, but Kitty could find no other. It had been hard to ignore her growing feelings for Kurt. Eventually she had admitted to herself that she liked him. But as her feelings became stronger, Kitty had to concede that she was in love. At the time she had laughed at herself. People didn't fall in love at the age of 15. But the more she thought about it, the more it became clear that she was. She had successfully hidden the signs from the rest of the world, keeping a playful, jokey exterior so no one guessed how she felt. The way her breath caught in her throat when she saw him had never been detected; the inexplicable tingles that ran up and down her body whenever their hands brushed were never noticeable. 

But there was no denying the way he made her feel. The way he could make her laugh more than anyone else could; the way she felt safest with him, knowing that he would protect her. When things went wrong, he was the first person she'd go to. He'd hold her, and somehow… everything would seem alright, even if it were just for those few short moments. No matter what they were doing, he could make her forget everything else, forget the fact that they were both outcasts from society who would be hated and feared if their secret got out and just … be. And that was hard to ignore.

Even harder to ignore was her growing jealousy of Amanda. Thinking back, Kitty had never thought that Amanda Sefton would ever give her cause for envy. Then she became Kurt's' girlfriend. For four months she had struggled with anger and jealousy.

Why? Why did Kurt never notice her? She was always waiting next to him, hoping he would realise he loved her. A hollow dream. He couldn't see her that way.

"Damn you Kurt!" She hissed. "Damn you!"

Realising she had shouted, she phased out the door and checked to see if anyone had heard. No one was on the corridor at least. She phased in and fell back on the bed.

Shouting wasn't gonna help. All she could do was live with the fact that he saw her as a best friend- nothing more. Other people did it. They went around, living their lives, pretending nothing was wrong, secretly hurting. That was what she had to do. Let her heart break and love him on her own, keeping her smile on. That was the only thing she could do.

* * *

_A/N: This is shorter than I realised. Oh well, please review. Thank you Bubba Hyde for being my only reviewer on the last chapter. Don't know about the cat fight thing though…_


End file.
